Ambush at the crystal mine
This is how the ambush at the Crystal mine goes in Wrath of the Century Tirek: the mine Here comes the train! see the train pulling into the crystal mine Ernie: He's here! train stops as the Cavalry men hop off the flatbed Cavalry man 1: Clear the track, men! Cavalry man 2: Outta the way! Cavary man start walking Brian, Vinny, and John Reid to be executed Miner: Going to pit! unknown to anyone, someone watches from behind one of the mine track bridges Jay Fuller: My God! Latham Cole: Out here, it's just rock. Flim: Put it on a train, it's priceless. Jay Fuller: What could you buy with all of that? Latham Cole: A country, Captain. A great country. For which our children will thank us. Boba Fett's ship lands Boba Fett: I have the baby. it in a cage Saturn: Excellent. Mars: Wait, where's the clone Rexy? Boba Fett: It didn't stand a chance. It was torn apart. Saturn: Deals and deal. Give him his reward. give him a suit case with gold as Boba leaves men uncouple the flatcar and boxcar from the train Railway man: Take her ahead! Line her up! Constitution moves into the tunnel Railway mane 2: That'll do! Get these Chinaman out of here! china workers leave Calvary man: Detail, halt! put John, Brian, and Vinny on a flatcar then blindfold him the tunnel, 2 mysterious figures walked up Calvary man: Didn't you hear me Chinamen? I said get out! Jay Fuller: Point, arms! the coach Anna: Don't do this. outside Jay Fuller: Load! soldiers do so Calvary man: his rifle at the figures I ain't gonna tell you again! Tonto: up cage Calvary man: What the heck is that? The driver: his bird Gas. That's gas! run out of the tunnel Tonto: his bird Little Strongheart: Nice work. Drumrolls Jay Fuller: Shouler arms! Latham Cole: I was at Gettysburg. Twelve-thousand casualties before lunch. Know what I learned in all that carnage? Nothing is accomplished without sacrifice. Anna: on him Latham Cole: her Outside Railway man: the switch Nice and easy! The Driver: Get out! Get out! Railway man: What the heck?! The Driver: GAS! GAS! GAS!! train starts backing up towards the silver cars Jay Fuller: Ready! cock their guns the coach Anna is strained Anna: Let me go! Latham Cole: Gonna have to teach you some respect aren't I, daughter? Outisde Jay Fuller: Aim! John Reid, Brian, and Vinny: themselves Jay Fuller: FIRE! train bumps into the cars and the rear car blocked the soldiers' line of fire the coach, everyone feels a jolt Latham Cole: What the hell just happened? Butch Cavendish: the cab and finds no one there, then finds a pile of birdseed and a bit of buffalo hair snarls there's an indian call Sideshow Bob: What's that? then flew out of the sky, and killing several man Jupiter: Get the train going! three arrows appear from the sidelines and hit some troopers as Tonto comes out fo the tunnel on a handcar Tonto: Hold on, Kemosables! Skarloey: We got you! John Reid: Tonto? Brian: Skarloey? an arrow kills another Calvary man Brian: WHAT WAS THAT?! Skarloey: Just stay calm. Tonto: No reason for concern. Jay Fuller: Over here! To the guns! Defensive position! Anna: Guys! Vinny: Anna, we're coming for you! Anna: Vinny! Brian: THIS ISN'T OVER, TIREK!!!! WHEN I COME BACK, YOU'LL GET YOURS'!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!! BIG DAMN TIME!! Tirek: Like I haven't heard that before. Brian: I MEAN IT!!!! a golden headed arrow flies past Tirek and hits a tree Sideshow Bob: What the hell? it out and looks at the arrow head Gold? Jay Fuller: Rally on me! sees many of thew Buffalo Tribe on a hill top Buffalo: native, they charge Jay Fuller: Lord, save us. the Indominus Rex and Spino showed up I-Rex: ROAR!!!!! Spino: ROAR!!!!!! Saturn: They're here for the infant! We must contain them! Mars: Purugly, now! her out Purugly: fury swipes Spino: ROAR!!!!! Butch: Faster! his gun at the driver Now! Driver: the regulator Jay Fuller: Hold a firing line! man gets shoot down Hold you positions, gentleman! Buffalo tribe is getting closer Jay Fuller: Hold! closer Jay Fuller: Steady! his .45 colt closer Jay Fuller: For God! And for country! point the Gatling guns, and the tribe gets closer Jay Fuller: Fire at will!!! the Cavalry men fire buffaloes get killed Brian: Guys, what is that? Tonto: back and sees the Constitution driving behind them buffaloes get killed Tonto: Now... must to jump! John Reid: Left or right? Skarloey: Right! jump into a side tunnel Butch: a canister of kerosene gets the blindfold off and then the canister lands next to them John Reid: Kerosine? Brian: Oh my, God! Calvary man: What are you trying ta do? Blow up the whole mountain? Butch Cavendish: Trust me! a stick of dynamite These guys have hard time staying dead. thows it in and causes a fire ball Jon Reid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Brian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! run down the tunnel and then jump into a river in the cave Jay Fuller: Cover the flank! to the battle Jay Fuller: Cover the flank! get killed Jay Fuller: his .45 colt Buffalo: YAH!! Jay Fuller: him and then when the buffalo falls, he drops his sword and looks at his glove view of dead buffalos Sideshow Bob: panting Ernie: Well, that's taken care of. Sideshow Bob: at the golden headed arrow Wait a minute. No Buffalo uses gold on their arrow heads. Ernie: Gold? Sideshow Bob: Figures. Mars: We have the I-Rex and Spino now. Ernie: Good. And this time keep them sturdy. wtih our heroes Reid, Brian, Vinny, and Tonto emerge from the river Brian: coughs swim to the shoreline just as the rest fo them team pull up Tonto: his crow on the shoreline and picks it up the Crophoppers Sebeena: Mommy? Daddy? You're saying they corrupted the Princesses, and killed the Trainbots, The Buffaloes, Socket, for crystals? Dusty: Afraid so. Ishani: It was all just terrible. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. {back tot the story] Brian: You were right. This is all my fault. Ernie and Tirek control everything. John Reid: The Railroad, the Cavalry, Everything. Vinny: Yeah. Brian: This is terrible. on his knees YOU MANIACS!!! YOU'RE DESTROYING THE WORLD!!! slams his fist on the ground as he speaks DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! Shai-Shay: Let's face it, we can't win this war. Brian: R2, play the music. R2: music, indicating another song Mako: sadly Brian: singing What are we gonna do? We can't beat the villains now, Zoe Trent: singing Boo-hoo, boo-hoo. Vinny: singing What are we gonna do? Ernie and the villains are gaining the upper hand. Brian: singing It seems like yesterday, Sunil Nevla: singing You could hear the poeple say.. Russel Ferguson: singing That we could beat armies big and small. Or anything powerful, Squidward: singing But it's just a dream, because in this case.. Puffy: singing We can't beat them now. Emily: sadly Gail Trent: singing Boo hoo, boo hoo. Henry: singing What are we gonna do? James: singing We can't beat the villains now. Whiffle: singing We go around the world, and faced many things very big. Edward: singing And everybody knew, we were the best that could be found. Eevee: singing But now, we've been wiped out. And we're getting weak. Willy: singing And we can't beat the villains now. Puffer: singing Where is it written, that things can't stay the same? Mako: singing The fix is in, we'll never win. Edd: singing If we can't get in the game. Cheese Sandwich: singing It wasn't all that long ago. Eddy: singing That, they cheered for me and you. Toad: singing But they say, that things are different now. Duck: singing And there's nothing we can do. Knockout: singing I know that time goes on. The years just moving on. Stepney: singing I guess we've been forgotten now. Donald and Douglas: singing The good old days, are gone. Mucker: singing But the things we did back then Duke: singing We could do again. Shinging Armor: singing But we can't do this, Skarloey: singing We can't win this. Almost everyone: singing We can't beat the villains now...... Pepper and Penny singing Boo-hoo, boo-hoo. Vinny: singing What are we gonna do? Brian: singing We can't beat the villains now. the song ends, all the engines puff out some steam, which shapes into a heart but the heart them splits ends Twilight: (notocies Brian doesn't have his Lightsaber) Bri, where's your Lightsaber? Brian: Tirek took it from me. Twilight: What?! Anger: Brody THAT'S GREAT!! THAT'S JUST GREAT!! Yuna: I don't think we can kill Ernie. Twilight: We'll never beat the villains, never. Brian: Yeah, they've become too powerful for us. Spike: We should just leave.. Barney: No! We can't! Percy: We don't have a choice Barney. Barney: What do you mean? Pinkie: We give up. Barney: Ah. music starts, indicating another song Barney: ::When it looks like all is lost and you're feeling really sad, ::It doesn't do a bit of good to keep on feeling bad. ::Just make up your mind that you're gonna see it through. ::And soon I know you'll find that you can make your dreams come true. ::We're gonna find a way. A super-d doper team. And when we stick together. ::There's no storm we can weather. No matter how dark it may seem. Whoa! ::We're gonna find a way. We're gonna save the day. We'll solve this situation. ::With our imagination. We're gonna find a way. When things are going wrong. ::We can make out own good luck. The only time we ever fail. It's just when we give up. ::Don't be a quiter now. There's some tricks left up out sleve. We'll get through this somehow ::if we can only just believe. Everyone: ::We're gonna find a way. A super-d doper team. And when we stick together. ::There's no storm we can weather. No matter how dark it may seal. ::We're gonna find a way. We're gonna save the day. We'll solve this situation. ::With our imagination. break We're gonna find a way. Twilight: You're right, we can't give up. Thomas: We've beaten the villains many times before, and we can do it again. Brian: And we can stop them, and save Anna! Phil: Yeah, and let's go find the Jurassic World Mosasur! and the Wolfpack leave to Jurassic World Sadnesss: But what do we do? Brenard: What we need is a miricle. thumping Vinny: What's that? turn around and witness Cometbreath! Cometbreath: We'll kill them all. Human Applejack and Rainbow: COMETBREATH?! Cometbreath: The villains will soon realized that they have underestimated technology for the last time. And we won't have it any longer. So today, we take the battle to them! rest of the Dragon Bots show up Brian: I don't understand. Why are you hear to help us? Ignortor: We saw James Savoy threatening Alice, and then we saw the I-Rex pursuing you, and Lockdown capturing Thomas. And we won't have it. Tyranor head 1: Yeah, no one's killing girls tonight! Tyranor head 5: We're gonna help you win this war! Cometbreath: They're heading to the downtown city not to far down the line, our only chance is the element of surprise. Mucker: I have an idea. Brian: Good. Cause we got a lot of work to do. song starts playing Brian: Let's get down to business To defeat the villains Minka Mark: But I don't think I'm ready. Brian: Shut up, Minka! You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet Before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you Minka Mark: But I'm only a girl. Brian: GAH! Minka Mark: AH! Brian: Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale Pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a man out of you Peter: I'm never gonna catch my breath Quagmire: Say good bye to those who knew me Cleveland: Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym Vinny: This guy's got 'em scared to death Blythe: Hope he doesn't see right through me James: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Brian: (Be a man) Chorus: We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Minka Mark: Brian sure knows how to be a general. Vinny: I know. Brian: Time is racing toward us Till the villains arrive Heed my every order And you might survive You're unsuited for The rage of war So pack up, go home You're through How could I make a man out of you? Brian: (Be a man) Chorus: We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon (Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon now see the Predator on a tree, as he then opens up a medkit and then he tends to his wound on his leg and then as he removes the bullet, he yells in pain, which everyone hears Leafoen: What was that? with the villains Ernie: This is when the fun begins. song starts playing Ernie: I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Mars: giggles Ernie: Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era is tiptoeing nearer Jupiter: And where do we feature? ‘''Ernie:' Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared ‘''Ernie:' Be prepared! ‘''Saturn:' Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? ‘''Ernie:' For the death of Bowser Koopa! ‘''Saturn:' Why? Is he sick? '''Ernie:' No, fool, we're gonna overthrown him. And kill him, too. ‘''Jupiter:' Great idea! Who needs a king? ‘’'Team Galactic:' No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la!' ‘''Ernie:' Idiots! There will be a king! ‘''Saturn:' But you said, uh... ‘''Ernie:' I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! ‘’'Team Galactic:' Yay! All right! Long live the king!' Villains: Long live the king! Long live the king! King! King! King! King! King! King! King! It's great we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored ‘''Enrie:' Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! ‘''Ernie:' So, prepare for the coup of the century ‘''Ernie:' Be prepared for the murkiest scam ('Villains:' Ooh...la,la,la) Meticulous planning ('Villains:' We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning ('Villains:' Lots of food!) Decades of denial ('’'Villains:' We repeat!)' Is simply why I'll ('Villains:' Endless meat!) Be king, undisputed Respected, saluted And seen, for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared ‘''Ernie:' Be prepared! ‘’Villains and Ernie:' Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared' Be prepared! Mars: Ernie! Ernie: Mars: Ernie, I think you should look at this! race over and there's no sign of starlight's body Mars: Starlight's body, it's gone. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts